


Slide

by sincerelymendacious



Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, What More Do You Need to Know, morry eats milla's pussy against a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelymendacious/pseuds/sincerelymendacious
Summary: For once, Morry is just the right height.





	Slide

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Graphic Oral Sex, Coach's boner
> 
> This story is dedicated to my friend and fellow Psychothot, 203y.

For the first time in the ten or so years that she had known him, Milla found herself wishing that Morry wasn't completely bald.

The wish had nothing to do with Morry's appearance, as the shaved-head look suited him well. At the moment, however, she would have liked to have had something to grasp as he ran his tongue up and down her slit. As it was, she had to settle for raking her nails against his scalp anytime his tongue flicked over her clit or briefly dipped into the opening of her cunt. He didn't seem to mind, if the way his fingers dug into her ass or the soft groans she heard from him were any indication.

How had this happened? How had they ended up here in her apartment, her propped up against the entryway wall and him on his knees in front of her, his head bracketed by her thighs? They had come back to her apartment after a night of fast-paced dancing at the club, the place so crowded that they had been pressed against each other for hours. They weren't drunk, but they couldn't really call themselves sober either. They were clear-headed enough to consciously make the decision to do this, and tipsy enough to ignore the repercussions they'd face in the morning.

Milla certainly wasn't thinking of those repercussions right now- couldn't, not when Morry was swirling his tongue over her clit, having gotten tired of teasing her. She gasped, her breathing coming out in ragged pants, one hand on his head and the other pinching her nipple through the silky fabric of her dress. Her thighs shook as he sucked long and hard on her clit, the smacking noises that resulted from the action obscene. Milla bit down on her lip, twisting her nipple as a pulse of pure electricity rocketed all the way down to her toes. He added his fingers to the work that his mouth was doing, slipping two into her hot, wet heat. The sound that came out of her mouth, a high-pitched moan that bordered on a squeal, would have embarrassed her had she not been so close to orgasm.

It wouldn't be long now. Morry was working on both fronts, pumping his fingers in and out of her cunt while his mouth assaulted her clit. She squeezed her thighs, desperate to bring him closer, to get as much contact with him as she possibly could. She couldn't feel the wall behind her, couldn't hear the gasping half-sobs coming out of her mouth, could barely see her surroundings as her vision blurred- it seemed that the only sensation her brain was registering right now was the pleasure that originated between her legs and spread throughout her whole body.

By the time her climax hit she could hardly keep herself upright and she began sliding down the wall. Morry pushed her back up into position, determined to ride out her orgasm with his face firmly in her cunt. He kept his mouth on her, licking and kissing her clit until the final aftershocks of it subsided.

That was when he finally pulled away, moving back enough to give her some room. Her body, exhausted in the way that only came after really good sex, sank down until her bottom touched the floor. At some point her eyes had squeezed themselves shut. Milla left them that way as she caught her breath, running a hand through her sweat-soaked hair.

When she opened them again, Morry was there, gazing at her with uncharacteristic shyness. His face was flushed and his mustache was damp with what had to be her juices. The sight of it caused a low throb of arousal to pool in her stomach, despite the fact that she had just come only a minute before.

He seemed to want to say something, but was having trouble forming the words. Milla said nothing, letting herself recover as he worked whatever it was out. Finally, he spoke, his voice hoarse. "Did you…" He swallowed thickly, his usual bluster absent. "Was that good?"

Milla gave a breathy laugh, smiling at him warmly. A glance down revealed that he was pitching one hell of a tent in his khakis. That was good, she thought as she leaned forward to kiss him, because there was no way that she was done with him, not yet.


End file.
